


Until You Believe Me

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band), Jpop
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino tries to understand his relationship with Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Believe Me

Title: Until You Believe Me  
Pairing: Sho / Nino  
Rating: PG -13 / R  
Disclaimer: All fiction!~  
Summary: Nino tries to understand his relationship with Sho.

Sleeping with Sho, Nino always imagined how it would be like if Sho came to him out of love. He scoffs at himself and tries to cover himself more so with the bed covers, his entire being shivering at the coolness of the morning.

He closes his eyes and tries to tell himself that it wasn't love. That Sho only came to him because Nino had openly displayed himself for him to use. Nino didn't know how to go about the situation. He has shamelessly clung to Sho each and every time the latter came to him.

 _I need you,_ Nino would go pliant every time Sho cornered him and whispered into his ear, his needy body pressed suffocatingly against his own. Every time, Sho would murmur sweet nothings into his ear and Nino would become a puddle of shame and lust. He never regretted giving himself to Sho, no, never.

He wasn't a teenager anymore. He knows that it's wrong of Sho to use him like that. He knows that he is in the wrong by allowing it, but he cannot and would not do anything to end this. If this was the only form of having Sho, then Nino can sacrifice his heart and give in.

_Shameful_

His eyes tear up and his teeth dig into the soft flesh of his bottom lip.

He knew that it wasn't fair. Sho had no right to use him as he pleased, but Nino concluded with himself that it's because he never put a stop to it that Sho still looked for him to comfort him, to sooth him, to relief his stress.  


  
\- * -

  
Nino had been exhausted. His eyes almost to the point of staying closed once he reached the door of his apartment. However, the sleepiness was thrown out the window once Sho appeared from his hidden spot darkened by the lack of windows.

He should be ashamed how his heart still trembled at the sight of him. Ashamed of his body reacting to Sho's touches.

 _Nino, I need you,_ Sho nibbled at his ear and Nino moaned, legs feeling like jelly in anticipation.

 _Disgusting,_ he thinks as he clings to Sho, the latter biting and teasing. Nino was never sure if Sho did it on purpose or just did it in the midst of his pleasure, but every time, Nino would have to hide those with makeup before he even got to work. His body writhes, his mouth opens to gasp and beg Sho for more. His mind reels in and cries out in shame.

_This isn't love._

Sho sinks into him, again and again. Teasing him mercilessly and Nino only cries out for more.

 _Pathetic_.

He's so close and his breath hitches. He shudders with his release and Sho follows a couple of movements later.

They stay still for a moment, until Sho removes himself from him and lays next to Nino, his nose brushing unintentionally against Nino's shoulder. Sho suddenly freezes and Nino's eyes snap open. Realization hits him like a ton of bricks that his throat is tight, his chest is hurting and his eyes stinging.

_Nino?_

Sho whispered, wide eyed with concern. He lifts his hand reaching over to thumb away the tears Nino didn't know he was shedding. Confused, Nino he raised his own hands and brushed Sho's hands off only to feel the wetness of his tears.

_Eh?_

He is thoroughly confused – why was this happening? He covers his face and tries to stop his sobs he didn't know he was capable of letting anyone hear. More tears flow and he can't even pretend anymore, his voice strangled.

_Nino._

Sho pulls Nino's hand away and cups his face. Nino's eyes open and the brimming tears blur his vision. A slight fear rises and he tries to pull away. He doesn't want this to end, even if it hurts to not be loved by him.

 _Did I hurt you?_ Sho asks, his concerned eyes darting over Nino's face. Nino lets out a small unamused laugh and bites his lip. He shakes his head and rubs his tears away; Sho's brows are furrowed together as he tries to understand the situation.

Nino's eyes widen and frankly begins to shake his head. Sho makes a displeasing sound, but doesn't let go of Nino's chin. His eyes are boring into him and Nino finds himself afraid of Sho ending everything there and then.

He tries to smile through his tears and Sho's frown only deepens. Nino doesn't even realize that he's blurting things out, about his feelings – _no, stop it_ – about Sho using him, about Sho hurting him, about Sho stealing his heart and keeping it without a thought of returning it.

 _Nino...you stupid...what the hell are you talking about?_ Sho hisses and grips his chin. Nino's eyes widen and realizes what he's saying. He tries to pull away and hide.

He wants the world to open up and swallow him whole. Sho will end all this. Sho won't come to him anymore. He can't stop the whimper and the tears then, his body shakes and his chest hurts.

 _Nino...my god Nino I can't...you actually thought that I would do that to you?_ Sho asks with an incredulous tone, his eyes wide and his hold slackened.

Nino chokes and is afraid of what Sho will say.

 _I...Nino, oh fuck, please Nino, please tell me that you didn't think that I was just using you?_ Sho asks and his hands reach over to ruffle his hair frustrated. Nino doesn't say anything.

Sho growls and curses, Nino flinches and is waiting for the final blow of Sho's rejection. Sho knew now. Sho knew everything.

Nino's body tenses when he feels arms wrap around him tightly.

 _For fucks sake Nino, I would never do that to you. Never to you,_ Sho promises against the shell of his ear, his arms tightly wound around Nino's shaking form.

Nino is confused and is trying to piece things together. Sho pulls him impossibly closer, his lips moving back and forth over the plane of Nino's temple to his cheek, his hold slackening momentarily only to have his hand trail over Nino's face until he's cradling Nino's face.

Nino tries to blink the tears away. Sho is staring at him, the frown still present, but he could see the hint of exhaustion, of realization and slight anger – he's not sure if Sho's angry at him.

 _You really are … I never knew that you felt like this,_ Sho begins, his eyes darting back and forth over the contours of Nino's teary face in concern, _Nino...you aren't that quick witted if you cannot catch on to us dating._ Sho says in a scolding manner, but his face is still showing concern.

Nino's head jerks up to stare at him, his brows knit tight in questioning.

_How many times have we not spent days, nights together? Watching movies, eating out, or sleeping over._

Nino freezes and realizes that it was all true. Often at times, Sho would spend his free days with him. They would watch a zappy or sometimes boring movies; sometimes, though it's a vague memory, Nino can remember the warmth of himself dozing off against Sho.

Sho sighs and cups his face to a tilt, his eyes holding Nino's gaze.

 _Hey, don't tell me that you did not hear any of my love professions?_ Sho asks with a pout and Nino's eyes widen, his ears lighting up bright red – Sho sighs.

Sho seems to contemplate things over before he lightly pushes Nino down, one hand cupping his face as the other removed the brown fringe.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ Sho whispers as he trails his lips from Nino's forehead down to the tip of his nose and then his lips. Nino parts his mouth and Sho blends the shape of their lips together, eliciting a soft moan from Nino.

As they part, Nino's eyes flutter open. He wraps his arms around Sho's neck and presses their lips together – _Say it again,_ he asks quietly, fingers tangling with Sho's brown locks. He earns a grin followed by a small nod.

 _I'll say it until you believe me,_ Sho murmurs and leans over to press his nose gently against Nino's cheek. Nino bites his lip as his arms hold Sho pressed against him.

 _He believes him,_ he thinks, _but maybe, he just wants to hear it again and again._

Maybe until his heart understands that he'd been torturing himself, giving himself false ideals of what Sho's love was and how Sho gave his love.

\- - - - -

A/N: I finally could whip something up :D  
I am happy it was Sakumiya to get me started once more =D  
Thanks you guys for the support. After the little rant, I feel so much better. ♥  



End file.
